Demon of Fear
by Pandora95
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are sent on a mission, on which they encounter a powerful warlock who controls a terrifying demon. Something goes horribly wrong...will this mission be Sasuke's last?
1. Chapter 1

**I have written this story, as that Sasuke left but Naruto managed to bring him back. In this story Naruto and Sasuke are 17 years old and demons and warlocks exist. There will be at least one more chapter to this story, however if it's liked I will write more. Please enjoy and thank you for reading! ~ Pandora95**

Demon of Fear

"You…it's all your fault."

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief, his blue eyes opening wide, tears falling freely. His whole body started to shake.

"You heard me. You have let me die. You could have saved me, but you are SO weak." Sasuke hissed the worlds like a snake. He was dressed in a white shirt and trousers, all of which were stained with crimson blood. His bare feet flat on the concrete floor. His face was perfect and emotionless as usual, except it for the fact that it was also covered in blood.

"No…I'm so sorry Sasuke…" His whole body shook uncontrollably. Sasuke met his gaze. His cold onyx eyes pierced through the blond.

"You let me die! Your best friend!" he laughed a harsh, humourless laugh. Naruto's legs gave out and he fell to his knees.

"Sasuke. Stop, please stop. I'm so sorry Sasuke." Sasuke shook his head.

"You are pathetic! Wanting to become Hokage when you can't even keep one simple promise! I'm dead because of YOU!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto couldn't stand the pain anymore. He buried his head in his hands sobbing. Sasuke was his best friend and he was right. Naruto wanted to _die_ at that moment, realising how bad he has failed him.

Suddenly, the blond felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm right here baka." Even with the insult, the words were kind, soft and familiar. "Why are you crying?" Naruto took his hands away from his eyes and looked at the raven boy kneeling next to him, a look of genuine worry crossing his beautiful face. Naruto gasped slightly and flung himself at his best friend, hugging him as tight as he could.

"Sasuke…" He put his hand on the blonds' back and gently stroked it.

"What's the matter?" he pulled Naruto away from him so that he could get a look at his face.

I…you…dead…" Naruto couldn't find the right words to describe what had happened.

"Well, well, well." A harsh and loud voice came from somewhere. Sasuke and Naruto snapped their heads up and started looking around the room. Suddenly, a figure came into view. Even though Naruto's eyes were still blurry from his tears, he could see that figure quite well. It was a tall man, with black tattoos completely covering his face. He was wearing a black cloak. The smile on his lips was a sadistic one.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked and narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter who I am. You came into my territory brats." The man looked at Naruto and his smile widened. "Oh I see your little friend had a meeting with my pet, Kyōfu no akuma."

"What?" Sasuke asked his eyes still narrowed.

"It's a demon of fear. It shows the person it attacks their worst nightmare. Most people go insane after just a short while of being exposed to Kyōfu no akuma. It seems like you helped him out of it." The man spoke to Sasuke, but kept looking at Naruto. The blond tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"Both of you must be extremely dumb coming here!" the clocked man laughed. "And so you must also pay a price." Naruto watched in horror as the man came closer to him. He tried to move away but he couldn't. He heard Sasuke swore next to him.

"Stop!" Sasuke shouted and within a second he was in front of Naruto protecting him from the clocked man. "What are you going to do to him?" he asked through gritted teeth. The cloaked man laughed.

"Young one, your bravery amazes me. For this, I will tell you who I am. I am Kaori, the powerful warlock. As I said before, you two have trespassed and now you must pay." Kaori moved his hand in one quick motion and Sasuke was hurled to the other side of the room. His body made two loud thumps as he hit the wall with a force and then when he fell limply to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto finally found his voice and cried out his teammate's name. Sasuke didn't move and it was obvious to Naruto that the impact knocked him out.

"So your friends name is Sasuke." Kaori started walking toward the unconscious Uchiha. "Sasuke, meaning ninja warrior. How fitting." He smirked as he bent down and picked up the boy by his collar.

"Let go of him you bastard!" Naruto shouted and tried to get onto his feet, but failed miserably.

"Shut up." The warlock pointed a finger in Naruto's direction and sent an invisible force towards him, which knocked the wind out of Naruto. He gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Let…him…go!" Naruto said in between breaths. Ignoring him Kaori looked at the still unconscious Uchiha he was holding and crocked his head to the side. The other hand he placed on top of Sasuke's head and closed his eyes for concentration.

A strange blue glow surrounded his hand and Sasuke eyes snapped open as if he got bitten. He screamed and tried to free himself from the warlock's grip, but it was no use. Naruto still unable to stand up, stared crawling towards his best friend, his teeth gritted together.

Once the warlock had finished, he let Sasuke fall to the floor with another sickening thump. He looked at Naruto who was still crawling towards Sasuke and laughed.

"Never, ever set foot in this place again." He glared at Naruto "Same goes for him" he pointed to the raven. "If he even survives…"

"What…?" Naruto asked in shock. "What did you do to him?"

"You'll find out soon enough brat." And with that the warlock left the room. Naruto tried to keep crawling to Sasuke but it was impossible. He was panting heavily and eventually passed out.

Naruto woke up and sat up as quick as a bullet. He looked around him, and realised that he was in a forest. Then his heart nearly stopped beating as he saw the unconscious Uchiha on the floor next to him.

"Sasuke…" he whispered, and put his hand under Sasuke's head. "Wake up, please." As if hearing what Naruto said, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open and he looked lazily at his comrade.

"Naruto? What happened?" he asked weakly.

"I'm not sure…this mission we were sent on…something isn't right. We were sent to gather information…not trespass a warlock's home...and weren't demons and warlocks only supposed to exist in fairy tales?"

"Well…" Sasuke begun but Naruto cut him off.

"But what I'm mostly concerned about is the fact that he did something to you." Naruto looked the raven boy straight in the eyes.

"Don't worry dobe." Sasuke said his usual self. "I'm fine." Naruto shook his head.

"When he told me to never come back, he also said, you might not survive…"

"Hn" she smirked slightly "I'll be fine."

"I hope so Sasuke, but let's go back to Konoha and get you checked out by Tsunade baa chan."

"No need." Sasuke said standing up. "We have a mission to fulfil."

"No we don't. Not anymore. We were meant to gather information and that is what we have done. Let's go home." Naruto got up to his feet. Sasuke's expression seemed normal…but he looked so tired.

"Fine baka" Sasuke turned his back to Naruto and started to run through the trees. The blond fallowed quickly, but it seemed odd to him how quickly Sasuke agreed to what he said. Of course they were best friends now, almost like brothers, but Sasuke was always stubborn and almost never agreed to what Naruto said.

After a while of running, Naruto overtook Sasuke. This also occurred to him as strange. Sasuke was much faster than he was. Naruto stopped and waited for Sasuke to catch up. Once he did he asked,

"Why did you stop…baka…?" Sasuke was completely exhausted while Naruto wasn't even in the slightest bit tired. He looked at his friend's face which was as pale as snow. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and he was shaking as he stood in one place.

Warning bells went off in Naruto's head. Something was definitely wrong.

"What are you…looking at?" Sasuke asked. When he still didn't get an answer, he asked again "What's wrong?"

"You, Sasuke. You are really sick."

"Baka, I'm fine." Sasuke said defensively. He tried to take a step but nearly fell over. Naruto caught him just in time. "Put me down." The Uchiha demanded curling his fist in Naruto's jacket.

"No way. Sasuke this is serious." Naruto said as he began to run quickly through the trees with Sasuke still in his arms. "I have no idea what that guy did to you, but we have to find Tsunade. She'll help you."

"Naruto…" Sasuke began weakly. Naruto looked down and saw that dark circles were forming under his eyes.

"Shh. Don't talk." The blond said, but Sasuke didn't listen.

"If…if something happened to me…" Sasuke stopped to cough up some blood. Once he finished he was panting uncontrollably. "And I…didn't make it…"

"Shut up." Naruto interrupted "You're going to be fine. I swear."

"If…I won't be…Naruto…I want you to know…that…you are…my closest…"

"I know Sasuke." Naruto stopped him unable to listen anymore. Tears filled his eyes. "You are mine too. But you can tell me that again, once you get better."

"Baka, I will never say it again." A ghost of a smile crossed Sasuke's lips. Then his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he went limp in Naruto's grip.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked concern shown clearly in his voice but got no reply. "Sasuke wake up. Don't you fall asleep." Sasuke opened his eyes lazily and coughed up blood again. Naruto swore under his breath and ran faster. Time was running out and he knew it.

"Sasuke don't sleep." Naruto said again.

"Shut up. My head hurts." Sasuke's words seemed to be blurring together.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't let you sleep." _Because I don't know if you'll wake up again_, he wanted to add but didn't.

"Every bone in my body…hurts Naruto…please…make it…stop." Naruto saw a single tear drop escape Sasuke's eyes. He wished he could help his friend. To take his pain away. But the only thing he could do, was take him to the hospital.

Running through the forest, with his best friend in his arms, Naruto regretted taking on this mission. He could feel Sasuke slowly dying in his arms and wanted to scream. The vision of his biggest fear, which Kyōfu no akuma had shown him, was coming true. He wanted to go back and kill that warlock. He turned his anger into speed and run even faster.

The Hokage mountain finally coming into view.

"Sasuke…hold on…we're nearly there."

"Mmm" was all Sasuke could say, but it was enough for Naruto. Knowing that he was still alive was enough. He ran through the gates of Konoha, through the streets, until he reached the hospital. He kicked the front door open which caused some people to look at him but he didn't care. Two nurses came to meet him.

"I need Tsunade, now." He said trying to keep his voice steady. Both nurses nodded. One went off to find Tsunade Naruto guessed, while the other motioned for him to fallow her.

They rushed into an empty hospital room and Naruto set Sasuke down on a bed. A few seconds later Tsunade ran in the room, looking worried.

"Naruto…what's wrong?" Naruto just stared at Sasuke's body on the bed. Tsunade rushed to Sasuke's side and put her ear to his chest. Her eyes opened wide. "His heart is not beating. What the hell happened?" she asked Naruto again while placing her hands, on Sasuke's chest. Naruto was unable to answer her. He just looked at Sasuke, while Tsunade was trying hard to bring him back. His eyes filled with tears and his vision became blurry.

"Please don't die Sasuke…" was all he could choke out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed my story! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

_Where am I?_

_What's going on?_

_Why is Tsunade standing over me looking so worried?_

_Why is Naruto crying?_

"_Fight teme! Fight!" I hear him whisper._

_Why is he telling me to fight? There is nothing to fight._

_It's so quiet and peaceful. It's pulling me in._

_Maybe I should give in…_

_NO!_

_I have to fight this!_

_Naruto told me to fight!_

_I can't give in!_

_If I give in I will die._

_Baka, I haven't fought you yet! I am NOT gonna die!_

Naruto watched Tsunade work for what seemed like hours. She kept trying to bring him back, but Sasuke give no signs of life.

After some more time passed, Tsunade stepped away from Sasuke and shook her head.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She said quietly. "I tried everything…but it was too late."

"No!" Naruto screamed. With two strides, he was by Sasuke's side and looked at his friend. _He looks so peaceful_, he thought. He placed his hand on Sasuke's chest and froze when he felt no heartbeat.

Tsunade was right. Sasuke was gone.

Naruto bowed his head and sobbed again.

"Why…why did you leave me teme?" he clenched his other hand that was by his side.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Tsunade said again and walked up to Naruto's side, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly something beneath Naruto's hand twitched. He looked up at his friend surprised, tears running down his face. Then, the twitching turned into a rhythm which stabilised and pulsed strong beneath Naruto's hand.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. "He's alive." Naruto took his hand away from Sasuke's chest and turned to face Tsunade. "He's alive!" He said again pure joy spreading across his face. Tsunade stared at Naruto blankly, thinking that the blond had lost his mind out of grief. But as she went to check for herself, she could confirm, that what Naruto said was indeed true.

"This is…a medical miracle…" Tsunade said, her eyes wide open again.

"Tsunade baa chan, you of all people should know how stubborn Sasuke is." Naruto smiled. "I knew he would get through this." Tsunade smiled.

"I'm going to be right back Naruto." She said "I need to get some medicines for him. Also once I come back, I expect you to finally tell me what the hell happened on that mission." Without waiting for a reply, she left the room.

Naruto, still standing by Sasuke's side sighed in relief. He looked at Sasuke's chest which was rising and falling as it should. _Sasuke was going to be okay, and that's all that mattered now_ he thought _but that damned warlock will pay for what he's done, I promise._ While thinking to himself, Naruto stroked Sasuke's cheek absentmindedly.

When Tsunade walked back into Sasuke's hospital room, she found Naruto sitting on a chair by Sasuke's side, looking lost in thoughts. She smiled to herself. _These boys have a special bond; one couldn't live without the other_ she thought.

"Naruto" Tsunade said gently breaking the silence that filled the room. He didn't take his eyes off Sasuke but said,

"What?" Tsunade walked over to Sasuke's side, and began to hook him up to an IV drip. As he worked she said,

"Tell me what happened on the mission."

And so, still not taking his eyes off Sasuke, Naruto told Tsunade everything that happened. He told her about Kyōfu no akuma, the warlock, how Sasuke tried to protect him and got knocked out. He said how he couldn't stand up and had to watch as the warlock, Kaori, did something to Sasuke. Then he told Tsunade how he passed out and woke up in the forest, with Sasuke's health getting worse by the minute.

Naruto told the story with as much details as it was possible, leaving out nothing. Tsunade kept checking Sasuke, as she was listening intently to every word that Naruto said, making a mental note of them all.

When Naruto finished speaking, Tsunade crossed her arms and nodded.

"So…will Sasuke be alright?" Naruto couldn't help himself from asking and finally looked Tsunade in the eyes. Even though Sasuke was breathing, and his heart was beating, Naruto wasn't going to stop worrying until he saw his best friend open his eyes and call him a baka or some other familiar insult.

"Naruto, it's too early for me to say anything." Seeing Naruto's face getting more worried, she added "I'm sorry; I wish I had some better news. The fact is, I have never heard of anything like this. I need to study this, and find out information about it. I swear I will not rest until I find some way to help him, but for now, this is all I can do." Naruto nodded turning his gaze back to Sasuke and sighed.

"Thank you baa chan." He said his voice sad.

"You should go home Naruto, get some rest."

"No" he said flatly. "I will not leave his side until he wakes up." Tsunade sighed, but said no more on the matter, knowing that Naruto wasn't going to leave Sasuke.

"I'll be back as soon as I find out anything." Naruto didn't say anything. Tsunade left the room with a soft click as the door shut behind her.

"Wake up Sasuke." Naruto said for the twentieth time. He didn't give up hoping his friend would hear him and eventually wake up, telling him to shut up. "Wake up, please." He said again. When he received no answer, he sighed softly and got up from the chair. He walked over to the window and looked outside. It was dark, probably around eleven at night.

He replayed some of the previous events in his head and swore under his breath. "I will kill you for this." The blond promised, while picturing the warlocks face in his head and tightening his fists.

Suddenly, he heard the door open quietly and saw Shizune entering, smiling sympathetically at him.

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama has been working none stop trying to figure out what's wrong with Sasuke."

"I know" Naruto said looking over to Sasuke. He remembered when Lee needed surgery; she studied so hard, just to increase Lee's chances of survival.

"She sent me here to tell you what she found out so far." Naruto looked at her with hopeful eyes and she carried on. "It seems the warlock placed some sort of curse on Sasuke. When Tsunade-sama was trying to bring him back, she realised that not only his heart, but his liver, kidneys and lungs were damaged too." Naruto's eyes stared to water again.

"What does that mean?" Seeing how upset Naruto was already, Shizune almost didn't want to answer him.

"It means that even though she managed to repair his vital organs, there is nothing that she can do to help him. There is no way to wake him up. This might mean…that Sasuke will never wake up. I'm sorry so Naruto."

Naruto's eyes opened wide. _No!_ His thoughts screamed inside his head _This is __**not**__ true! _

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who keeps reading this story ^.^ You guys make me so happy! So here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

"I will give you some space, Naruto." Shizune said giving him a weak smile. She walked out of the room quietly. Naruto walked over to Sasuke's side and sat down.

"Sasuke…" he began "I don't know if you can hear me…but if you can…please know that you mean everything to me. You're my best friend and my family. Without you, I'll be lonely again. You can't die and leave me here." Naruto's bottom lip quivered and tears ran down his face like a waterfall.

Sasuke's face was completely relaxed. His heartbeat was normal and his breathing even. This should have brought some comfort to Naruto, but as he thought about what Shizune said, he just cried harder. His whole body began to shake uncontrollably.

Naruto couldn't remember the last time he cried like this. Even when he was little and he was alone, he never cried this much.

Now, that he finally had someone he cared about so much, someone he was proud to call his brother, he had to watch him fight for his life, and he couldn't do anything to help.

Naruto hated feeling this useless. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and willed himself no to cry again. _My tears won't bring him back_ he thought _but I need to think of something that I can do…_

Not leaving Sasuke's side, Naruto thought long and hard about the ways he could help his best friend. Of course he wasn't a medical ninja, and even if he was that wouldn't change anything. If Tsunade couldn't help him, no one could.

To help Sasuke, he needed to know what was wrong with him in the first place.

"Damn it" he muttered under his breath. "Why won't you wake up?"

At that moment the door opened again and someone walked into the hospital room.

Few people came to visit Sasuke in the hospital and some came to keep Naruto company. Ino came often to check on Sasuke; while Hinata came to give Naruto some food, and to chat to him. Even thought Naruto wasn't in a mood for talking most of the time, he appreciated what Hinata did, and every time she came he greeted her with the biggest smile he could manage.

Kakashi came a few times too, but never really saying anything. He had heard what happened form Tsunade and didn't want to cause Naruto any more pain by asking him unnecessary questions.

Something that hurt Naruto deeply was the fact that Sakura didn't come once. He heard from Ino that Sakura doesn't want to see Sasuke in this state which Naruto thought was very selfish. She loved Sasuke after all; she should be here taking care of him and not hiding away. However, he first hand knew how hard it was to see Sasuke in this state, so he couldn't blame her completely.

This time the person to come and visit was Shikamaru.

"Hey Naruto" he said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"Hey" he replied not feeling like talking, again.

"Is there still no change?"

Naruto shook his head slightly. Shikamaru sighed and said,

"As troublesome as it is, don't give up Naruto."

"I wasn't planning on giving up, idiot." Naruto muttered under his breath.

They were sat together for a while in silence. Shikamaru never considered Sasuke a close friend of his, but still he was a shinobi from the Leaf Village so he cared about what happened to him.

On the chair next to Shikamaru, Naruto changed his sitting position and crossed his arms.

Naruto _was_ one of Shikamaru's closest friends and he didn't like how upset he was. Honestly, he thought this situation was _beyond_ troublesome, but he couldn't do anything to help.

After they sat together for a while longer, Shikamaru finally got up to leave.

"Sorry Naruto" he said when Naruto looked at him. "Duty calls. I have to sort some business with the chunin exams." Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes. "It's bothersome…" he added while opening them again, but as usual they looked half closed, lazy. Naruto smiled at him weakly.

"It's alright. Thanks for stopping by."

"If you need anything…"

"I know" Naruto gave Shikamaru another weak smile. "Thanks"

Shikamaru nodded and left the room. Naruto was left alone with his thoughts once more.

Naruto was staring out the window, looking at the Hokage mountain, still thinking of ways in which he could help Sasuke. He came to the conclusion that he would give his right arm if it meant helping him. Unfortunately even with that amount of thinking, he still didn't come up with anything that would be helpful or even made sense. Naruto's head slowly began to ache.

Unexpectedly he heard Sasuke stir behind him. He turned around hurriedly to look at his friend.

For a moment, Naruto felt hope that Sasuke might finally wake up, but that hope was quickly washed away as he realised what was happening.

Sasuke still on his back was coughing violently. To Naruto's horror, he wasn't just coughing, but actually coughing up blood.

In a few strides, the blond reached Sasuke's side, unsure of what to do, he called for help as loud as he could.

Very gently, he rolled Sasuke onto his side, so that he wouldn't choke on the blood. The white sheets on which Sasuke lay were quickly turning red.

After he told Sasuke that everything was going to be alright, Naruto called for help again. Slowly Sasuke's coughing decreased but only stopped a few seconds after a nurse walked into the room.

Sasuke was panting heavily, his breathes coming short and quick. When the nurse reached Sasuke's side, Naruto stepped slightly away giving her some room.

She rolled Sasuke back onto his back and checked his pulse and breathing.

"Everything seems to be in check, except that his breathing is a bit quick." She tried to reassure Naruto. "Good Gods!" she exclaimed suddenly, covered her mouth with her hand and took a step away from Sasuke, wide eyed.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked very concerned but the nurse ran out of the room. Naruto stared to pace nervously around the room but not taking his eyes off Sasuke, just in case something was to happen again.

After a few minutes Tsunade walked into the room. Without even greeting Naruto, she walked over to Sasuke and looked at him for a few moments.

"So it is true…" she said her eyes wide opened and a look of shock and concern crossing her face.

"What?" Naruto asked. When Tsunade didn't respond he said, "Baa chan, please tell me what's wrong!"

"Naruto, take a look at his teeth." Confusion crossed Naruto's face, but he did as he was told. He took a step towards his comrade, his heart skipping a beat as he realised what Tsunade was talking about.

Sasuke's teeth were pointed like a vampire's, sharp and dangerous. Naruto stared at him in disbelief.

"Naruto…I fear he might be…"

"Turning into a demon…" Naruto finished for her.

**To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next bit of the story, please enjoy!**

"Naruto…I fear he might be…"

"Turning into a demon…" Naruto finished for her.

"We need to do something about this, quickly." Naruto took a step away from the bed on which Sasuke lay rubbing his temples. All this thinking and he still couldn't come up with anything. Now, his time was running out…

Demon…Sasuke is turning into a demon…As Naruto thought this, something in his mind snapped, and he finally realised what he has to do.

"I've been such an IDIOT!" he said angrily turning to face Tsunade. She raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Kaori, the warlock did this to him, so he has to know how to reverse the spell, or whatever the hell this is!" Tsunade looked at him surprised.

"Naruto, I think you might be right. But he told you never to come back; it's too dangerous for you to go there…"

"I don't care" Naruto didn't let her finish "I will do anything I can to help him."

"Naruto." She said sternly "Let me finish. I meant to say, that it's too dangerous for you to go there alone. Tomorrow, I will gather a team for you and brief them on what they could be expecting. Then the day after that, all of you may depart."

Naruto smiled at her

"Thank you baa chan."

She smiled at him in turn and left the room in silence.

"And I am really sorry that I am not going to listen to you this time." He added but Tsunade could no longer hear him.

Naruto waited for the night to fall, sitting next to Sasuke's bed and tapping his foot impatiently.

It seemed that every time he looked at Sasuke, something changed. His nails got longer and more pointed, his skin was even paler which Naruto didn't think was possible, and also some black tattoos were starting to form on his face. They reminded Naruto of the tattoos the warlock had.

Time was running out, Naruto didn't know what was gonna happen to Sasuke once he become a full demon, but he did know it's not going to be anything good.

Looking at the clock on the wall, Naruto realised it was 9pm.

"Time to make my move" he said and stoop up. He looked down at his best friend lying in the bed, looking so helpless. This was the first time Naruto had seen him like this, and he hated it.

If it wasn't for the fact that he kept changing for the worse, Naruto might have even been fooled that Sasuke is just sleeping.

"I'm sorry Sasuke" he began, still looking at his friend "It looks like I'm going to have to break the promise I made you about not leaving your side." He smiled weakly. "But I'll make you a new promise. I will find that warlock, and drag him here by force if I have to." He couldn't help but add "Believe it" with a bigger smile.

Now, Naruto knew how to help Sasuke. He had a plan and he knew what he had to do. Waiting for Tsunade to gather a team would take too long, and Sasuke was rapidly changing. He needed to go right now.

The blond walked up to an open window, and looked over his shoulder,

"Hang in there, Sasuke. I'll be back soon." He said and disappeared into the night by the open window.

"Tsunade-sama, you really need a break." Shizune said in a slightly concerned voice and a put on smile. Tsunade sighed heavily.

"Fine" she got up from her desk. "I'll go check on Sasuke one more time. When I'm back I expect some sake to be waiting for me."

"Yes" Shizune said and bowed as Tsunade left her office.

She walked to the hospital quickly, thinking of who were the best people to send on the mission to capture the warlock with Naruto. _Shikamaru is very smart and Lee is very fast_. She thought. _Sakura is so strong, and Tenten can use a wide range of weapons. Kakashi can use the Sharingan and Hinata and Neji can use the Byakugan, but which would be more useful?_

In the end she decided to send Shikamaru, Tenten and Kakashi to help Naruto.

By the time she finished thinking, she had already reached Sasuke's room.

She entered it quietly. It was 9.30pm and she didn't want to wake up Naruto, if he managed to fall asleep. However, as she looked around, she couldn't see Naruto in the room anywhere.

"That's strange" she said to herself "Naruto never leaves Sasuke's side." Suddenly, she felt a whiff of chilling air and looked towards the widely open window. Realisation washed through her, and she raced to the window. She looked outside, but couldn't see the blond anywhere.

"Damn you Naruto" she said under her breath. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Naruto left the village by the gate, while both of the guards on duty were snoring heavily.

"Good security system." Naruto chuckled slightly at his own joke.

Once he was passed the gate, he ran like the wind. The image of his best friend, laying helplessly in a bed, and turning into a demon, kept him running faster, and faster. So fast, that everything next to him was just a blur of black and dark green.

After running for what seemed to Naruto like an hour, he finally found the place where he woke up with Sasuke next to him. He clenched his fists in anger.

"Hey you!" Naruto called out loudly. "Where the hell are you? Kaori! Answer me you bastard! I need to speak to you!"

Just when Naruto thought he isn't going to get an answer, he felt someone's breath on his neck. This made him freeze in fear.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice said. "I thought I told you to stay away from here you brat."

**To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next part of the story! I feel like I am slowly getting to some sort of ending…hehe! Thanks again to everyone who keeps reading this! **

**P.s. later in the story, I have introduced two demons. I chose their name specifically because of what the English words mean in Japanese. That's why I wanted you to know them:**

**Mōdoku – deadly poison **

**Tora – tiger**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto turned around slowly, and looked around him, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Show yourself you coward!" Naruto demanded, clenching his fists harder.

He heard someone laugh, and felt a presence appear behind him. The blond spun around in a flash.

"You bastard," He began once he could see the warlock. He looked exactly the same before. His lips curled into a cruel smile. "What the hell did you do to Sasuke?"

"Ah!" The warlock said smiling wider and showing his teeth. "So the other brat survived?" When he saw Naruto narrow his eyes he added "Wonderful! I can add him to my collection!"

Naruto clenched his fists so hard now, that blood began to drip from his hands. All he wanted to do was strangle the warlock, but Naruto knew he was the only one who could help Sasuke.

"What collection?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"You are so nosy!" the warlock chuckled loudly. "I have a collection of people, animals and other warlocks that I have turned into demons."

"How…how could you do such a thing?" Naruto asked shaking in anger.

"Quite easily…" he chuckled again. "You see, it gets quite lonely being the most powerful and evil warlock in existence. Only demons want and appreciate my company! Your friend, Sasuke is his name right?" he didn't even wait for Naruto to answer, just carried on talking. "He seemed like a stubborn one, and brave as well. I mean he tried to save you, it was so…" he tried to find the right word "adorable!" the warlock chuckled again.

"Don't you talk about him like you know him!"

"Well, I'm actually glad that he survived!" the warlock carried on as if he didn't even hear Naruto speak. "He will be a great addition to…my family." He smiled at Naruto and this made him freeze in fear again. It was something about this warlock; just with his gaze he could paralyze you.

Naruto was lost for words. What this guy did, was unbelievable. He remembered what Sasuke had to go through before he started becoming a demon…He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy.

"You will get Sasuke, over my dead body!" he finally found the right words to say.

"Well…that's not going to be as hard now, is it?" the warlock crooked his head to the side and laughed another harsh laugh.

"You will help Sasuke, undo the curse or whatever you call it, or I swear I will kill you!" Naruto spat the words at the warlock.

"I will do no such thing brat."

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not kidding you old piece of shit!" Kaori sighed and looked at Naruto as if he was boring him and nothing more.

"Look brat. Sasuke died. He was reborn as a demon. Even if I wanted to –which I don't- there is nothing I can do about it."

Naruto unclenched his fists. He could feel the blood dripping from his hands, but he didn't care. It seemed like the end. He couldn't help Sasuke, but he refused to acknowledge it. He stared at the warlock who looked proud of what he did.

The blond took a step towards the warlock. Seeing this, Kaori said,

"I wouldn't come anywhere near me, if you don't want to end up like the other pathetic brat."

Naruto took another confident step towards the warlock. He raised his hands above his head and the earth shook. Suddenly two figures appeared next to the warlock. One was a tall and thin girl, even from a distance Naruto could see that her eyes were only white, and her whole body was covered in black tattoos. The other was a big tiger. Both of these figures looked like they were on fire, except the girl was covered in black flames while the tiger was covered in white.

"These are my most proud possessions. Mōdoku*" he pointed his thumb to the girl "and Tora*" he pointed to the tiger. "If you get close to me, these demons will kill you."

"I don't care. If I can't save him" Naruto held back his tears. "Then I will avenge him!" The blond charged up to the warlock as fast as he could, making six shadow clones as he ran.

"Kill him" Kaori pointed his finger to Naruto and the two demons moved with frightening speed. Naruto didn't take his eyes of Kaori. He was about ten centimetres away from him, when something hit him in the stomach and sent him flying back. All of his clones where wiped out.

"You see brat? They move quickly and they are strong. You should just give up." Kaori crossed his arms.

"Baka" Naruto said with a weak smile. "I _never_ give up."

"Shame. In that case, you will die."

Naruto didn't even have the chance to catch a breath. He was being kicked, punched, everywhere. The figures moved so fast, Naruto couldn't even see them.

Finally, the kicking and punching stopped, and Naruto lay on the ground, his chest raising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch a breath. It felt like every bone in his body was broken. It took him all his energy just to roll on to his side. He looked at the warlock who laughed again.

"I told you, you should give up." Kaori dismissed the two demons with a click of his fingers. They vanished into thin air.

"And I told you, I never give up!" Naruto said again. He tried to get up, but his body refused to move.

"Face it kid. You can't win with me. You can't even move. Just accept it." The warlock turned his back to Naruto and stared walking.

"And you should never" Naruto began and willed himself to reach into his holster and take out a kunai. "Turn your back to your enemies!" with the little strength he gathered up, he threw the kunai straight at the warlock's back.

It was about to hit Kaori, but something stopped it. _No, someone stopped it_ Naruto thought. He strained his eyes to see better. Once he realised who the person was, that had stopped the kunai, his heart skipped a few beats. He instantly wished that all of this was a bad dream.

"Sasuke…no…" his words were a whisper.

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who read this story! This is the last chapter! Enjoy!**

"Sasuke…no…" Naruto's words were a whisper. Kaori laughed a harsh laugh again.

"It's no use brat. I told you. Sasuke _died_ and this demon no longer knows who _you_ are. It only knows that I am his master!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said weakly while getting up to his feet very slowly. "Sasuke…It's me…Naruto. Remember? 'The number one knuckle head ninja'?" The blond smiled weakly at his comrade. "Your best friend?" Sasuke just stood in one place, not moving and not saying anything. He was pale, his nails were sharp, black tattoos completely covering him and his eyes no longer onyx. Now, they were just white and empty. "Sasuke" Naruto took a step towards both Sasuke and the warlock. "I know you can hear me. You got to fight this!"

"I told you that he can't hear you!" Kaori snapped. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met! I've had enough of you! Sasuke!" he shouted while turning his attention to the raven haired boy. "Kill this brat now!" Sasuke took a step towards Naruto but stopped himself. "Didn't you hear me?" anger was clearly showing in Kaori's voice now. He spat out his words clenching his fists. Sasuke still remained motionless. "Kill him!" when Sasuke still wouldn't move, the warlock outstretched his hand. He muttered some words under his breath and suddenly Sasuke screamed out in agony.

His scream sounded so much like the old Sasuke's voice that Naruto was no longer able to control his anger. His whiskers became more visible, his teeth became more pointed and an orange layer of chakra surrounded him.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted. The warlock turned his attention to Naruto, panting with anger.

"Well…well" he said in between breaths. "You really are something else." Naruto growled at the warlock and looked over to Sasuke who now stood motionless, no expression on his face. "I'll tell you a little secret." Kaori spat out. "I read Sasuke's mind before I changed him." he smiled slyly. "Sasuke really thought of you as an equal. He thought of you as a brother. A brother he would gladly die for." Naruto could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears. His blood was boiling. "Does that hurt? Knowing he would die for you and now knowing he will kill you?" the warlock laughed again. "Kill this brat Sasuke. And don't you dare disobey me again." Kaori turned to leave and stared walking away from the two boys.

"No" Sasuke hissed. Kaori stooped in his tracks. Naruto looked at his teammate in surprise.

"Kill him" the warlock said yet again, this time keeping his voice even.

"Never" Sasuke hissed again. Naruto took a step towards Sasuke. The warlock turned around and stared at Sasuke in surprise.

"What did you just say?" he narrowed his eyes

"Never" Sasuke said again. It was clear that he was trying to stop his voice from sounding like a hiss.

"Sasuke…" Naruto walked to his friend with more confidence now. He returned to his normal state upon hearing his teammate fighting whatever has happened to him.

Kaori muttered something under his breath again and Naruto felt a giant force knocking him over again. He went flying through the forest hitting a couple of trees as he went. The warlock was panting, completely out of breath as he slowly moved closer to Sasuke.

"You wayward bastard!" Kaori slapped Sasuke with as much force as he could gather. Sasuke didn't even wince in pain. "After what I've done, _this_ is how you repay me? I would have welcomed you into my family you ungrateful dog!" the warlock was about to hit Sasuke again, but stopped upon hearing a voice.

"Sasuke already has a family!" the voice said "Me." to Kaori's surprise Naruto ran out through the trees. "So don't you dare touch him again!"

Kaori's eyes widened. After the Naruto in front, many more Narutos appeared out of the trees, all running in his direction. His last spell had cost him a lot of strength and he wasn't even able to run away anymore. All the Narutos got to him and stared hitting and kicking him again and again. With every hit and kick all Naruto thought about was what this bastard did to Sasuke. _Well_ Naruto thought_ now is the time he is going to pay for it_.

After what seemed like a long time, Naruto finally stopped. He made his clones disappear and he stood over the warlock completely out of breath. He didn't kill the warlock however, Naruto decided not to stoop to his levels. _Plus_ he thought _death would be too kind. He should spend the rest of his life rotting in prison and thinking about what he did to Sasuke and all those other poor people, warlocks and animals._

Naruto turned away from Kaori and looked at Sasuke who hasn't moved an inch during the entire fight. The blond thought he was imagining it, but somehow Sasuke looked less pale. His nails were sorter, and his tattoos less visible. He also looked very, very tired.

"Sasuke" Naruto began making his way to his friend "its over. Come back to me." He smiled weakly. He put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the raven haired boy turned his head and with his white eyes he looked into Naruto's blue ones.

Unexpectedly Sasuke closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and collapsed to the floor.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out in concern. He fell to his knees and pulled Sasuke up so that his head rested on Naruto's knees. "Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto called again. Without warning, Sasuke screamed out in pain. Naruto pulled the raven closer to him. "Sasuke, what's wrong?" he asked.

However he didn't need an answer. Sasuke's nails shortened, his teeth unsharpened, his skin returned to his normal colour and all of his tattoos disappeared. Finally, he stopped screaming. He lay panting still in Naruto's grasp. Then as if it were some sort of miracle, he opened his eyes. They were the normal onyx colour.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily and in a spur of a moment, pulling his comrade into a tight hug.

"What's going on?" Sasuke said confused. Naruto pulled away from the hug so he can look at his friend. Sasuke looked around and noticed Kaori knocked out on the floor. "That's the warlock…did you do this yourself?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Sure did teme!" Naruto smiled. "I knocked him out good for a couple of hours!"

"It's actually…" Sasuke wanted to say impressive, but bit his tongue. "What the hell happened to me?" he asked. "I feel like I died…" Naruto looked at him with a serious expression on his face.

"You don't remember anything?" he asked.

"I remember you freaking out because of a demon…and then the warlock tried to hurt you, and then I hit something…it's a little hazy after that."

"It looks like I have a _lot_ to tell you…"

"That may be. But what do we do about him?" Sasuke pointed to the still unconscious warlock.

"We take him with us. He needs to pay for what he's done." Sasuke raised an eye brow. _Of course_ Naruto thought_ he doesn't know about Kaori's 'family'._ "Just trust me" Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"Which way did we come from?" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know…you're supposed to be the genius! I'm just the idiot." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Only you would forget your way home." He muttered under his breath.

"You don't know where to go either!"

"Shut up idiot! We're going this way." Sasuke said getting to his feet and starting to walk. Naruto walked over to Kaori and picked him up.

"Woah he is heavy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Common you're falling behind idiot." Sasuke called in front of him.

"In case you haven't noticed, I have some extra weight!"

"Hn, sure" Sasuke said. Naruto made a pout but it soon changed into a grin.

"Sasuke?"

"What idiot?"

"I'm so glad you are yourself again."

"And I still have no idea what you're talking about." Sasuke shook his head as he walked.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said remembering. "So, after the warlock knocked you out…"

Naruto told Sasuke the entire story until they reached the gates of Konoha early in the morning.

**~The End~**


End file.
